Oh My God! What Happen!
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: Team seven was on a fight with Madara, but something happen... They were sent back in time to when they were genin because of Sakura... what did she do? can they change the past? or it'll be upside down? Can they return to their time zone? Mainly SasuSaku. Slight NaruHina/ShikaIno/KakaKurenai/NejiTen. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya!**

**Yeah I know! You must be very angry right? hahaha... I'm just so so so stupid! Hm.. but, whatever... Anyway, Enjoy this okay?! I'll update as fast as I can! and I'll make the newest chapter really soon! Thanks for reading this! Really it's so sweet of you! heheh! :* I really love you all! So... Enjoy please! and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Warning: **Definitely have some OOC Character

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Nu-uh! But! I own the Plot!

* * *

_'...' Thought _

_**'...' Inner**  
_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Travling Back**

Ahh ... Konoha Village, a beautiful and peaceful village. It was a beautiful day until Madara attack the village. A certain pinknette with her blonde and raven haired teammates and her silver haired teacher was clashing with some Ninja A.K.A Madara's soldiers.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Said the raven haired man as he breath out somefire shaped like a dragon and burned most of the Ninjas.

"Shannaro!"

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

"Damn, What's up with this stupid ninjas? We beat one, the other popped out of nowhere" The blonde whined

"They're controled by Madara, Dobe" The raven haired boy answered.

"Both of you! Safe your argue later!" Said the pinknette.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, This battle won't be over if you didn't caught Madara" Kakashi said.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked while he throw some kunais.

"You three have to go to Madara !"

"I would love to kick his sorry ass, but how 'bout you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Forget me, I'll be okay" he said

"Promise?!" Sakura asked

"Yes! Now go!" He yelled

"Okay, but be careful Sensei!" Naruto said

"Sakura distract them" Sasuke whispered behind her

"Hai!" She nodded Doku" Sakura yelled as some poison smoke surround the Ninjas

"Naruto, come on" Sakura said as she montioning him to follow them.

"He's close!" Sakura said

"How much?"

"Right about ... STOP!" Sakura said

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, get down!" Sakura said and Naruto bend down as Sakura throw Kunais.

"Nice shoot little girl" Madara said as he stand in a branch. He smirked and throw back her kunais as she trying to avoid his attack. Madara smirked and appeared in fornt of her as she stood in front of him shocked. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Sasuke said

"Oh... is this your mate?" Madara said as he grab Sakura

"Let her go!" Sasuke said. He's about to charge on Madara but stopped because Madara put a Kunai on Sakura's troath.

"Oh... what do we have here? An engament ring? Is she your baby maker?" Madara smirked

"She is not my _Baby Maker _she is my Fiance" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"She is important to you, right?" Madara said slicing her neck a bit, but enough to drew some blood out from her troath.

"Yo! Bastard! Let her go" Naruto said behind him.

"Che, you're smart."

"I said let her go, before that bastard over there kills you." Naruto said as he pressed his kunai to Madara's back

"Heh, fine. I do like to fight you three. I like entertainment" He said realesing Sakura and disappearing to the tree branch.

"Bastard" Sasuke said while grabbing Sakura to his side. Suddenly a loud exploding sound emerge from the battle fieald.

"Oh my... looks like I can't reallyfight you all. So..." Madara said smirking as he activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan.

"Guys, close your eyes." Sakura said

"Why-"

"Please" Sakura said as her two teammates looked at her dumbfounded but they close they eyes.

"Nice one, but unfortunatelly I can put you all on Genjutsu even if you all close your eyes." Madara said

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... and you all will die." He stated

"But unfortunately for you. I can do something about that death thingie." Sakura said

"Sakura, what the hell happen?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, just close your eyes Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly.

"What can you do?" Madara asked

"This" Sakura said as she close her eyes and re-opened it and reveal her eyes (A/N: It's a secret!)

"What a pleasant eyes you got there" He smirked

"Why thank you. Now to make this stop once and for all." Sakura said

"Let's see about that." He smirked. Their surroundings faded to black and sleepiness overtook them. They were back at their own rooms and had started to fall asleep. "Told you so." Was the last thing they heard.

_**~ THE NEXT MORNING ~**_

"Mm" Sakura yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She lazily get off of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. She open the washtafell and wash her face. She look up and see her 13 years old self "Oh fuck" Sakura muttered rubbed her eyes, hopping that what she see was a dream. "God... What the hell is happening to me?" Sakura yelled.

Yes... Sakura Haruno had woke up in her thirteen year old body. "No way! It can't be!" She collapsed onto the floor and then a memory hit her.

She remembered that she, Sasuke and Naruto were battling against Madara while the village was battling against Madara's soldiers. She got up again and checked herself again in her big mirror, she was indeed thirteen again.

_**'What the heck is happening?' Her inner screamed.**_

_'As if I know... And what happened to Naruto and Sasuke-kun?'_

_**'I don't know.'**_

_'Really Inner? Really?'_

_**'Hey! Don't blame me!'**_

_'But you say you know everything?'_

_**'When did i say that?'**_

_'Oh yeah...'_

_**'Stupid.'**_

_'Hey!'_

"Okay... Sakura Inhale, exhale..." Sakura muttered under her breath. She slowly looked at her calendar and gasped "It's the day Team 7 was made ..." Sakura muttered, she look up to her clock and look at it with a wide eyed. "I'M LATE!" She yelled.

Sakura quickly took a bath and got dressed and decided to leave her hair loose with her bangs down to her forehead. She wore a hair pin through half of her bangs.

She put on her forehead protector and checked her clock again. Then she ran out of her apartment making sure to lock the door. She lived alone since her parents died on a mission. She hurried to the academy at lightning speed. About three minutes later she landed in front of the academy gates and stepped inside.

She was about to fully walk inside the room when…

"Well... looks who's here...? Isn't that Forehead girl?" Ino smirked and looked at her head to toe.

"Decided to change your appearance, eh? But it doesn't mean Sasuke-kun would notice you." Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed 'But... I have to admit it Sakura... You look good but there is no way I will tell you.' Ino thought enviously.

"What ever Ino-pig, I don't care. In fact I can even bet Sasuke-kun will be in my team." Sakura smirked and looked at her.

"Oh really? Let's see it later then..." Ino mocked.

They got into the class and Ino ran towards Sasuke's Fan Girls who were currently squealing over Sasuke and almost broke Sakura's eardrums. She looked at Sasuke and had an urge to hug and kiss him but she remembered she was at the past and not the future when they were getting engaged.

He was wearing his usual genin outfit and was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed and arms folded on his chest. Sakura was about to sit on the front chair when a loud boy came in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and hugged her. Probably the world would hear his scream.

"Stupid! Be quiet." One of Sasuke's fan girls yelled at him and was about to hit his head. Sakura slammed the girl to the wall as everyone but Sasuke gasped and the room grew quiet and stared at Sakura in awe, disbelief, and fear.

"Hit him and you'll die this instant." Sakura growled at the girl and everyone flinched.

"Wow... Chill out Sakura-chan, it's okay..." Naruto breathed and tried to calm her down.

Naruto sweat dropped. 'Phew I thought I was the only one who was from the future... Hope Sasuke-teme is the same as us.' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke.

"Okay... Everyone please take your seats." Iruka interrupted them and coughed.

Naruto quickly dragged Sakura with him and sat down on the desk next to Sasuke with Sakura in the middle. The fan girls shot a death glare and complained to Iruka but he told them to sit on the other desk.

"You look beautiful, Sakura" Sasuke whispered as Sakura gasped and he smirked at her gasp.

_'He is from the future...'_ Sakura thought. But, when Sakura was about to open her mouth, Iruka interrupted them.

"Okay now I will announce your teams." Iruka started to read the paper and a few girls complained because they weren't on Sasuke's team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura and..." Iruka cursed under his breath and took a deep breath. 'Oh boy...' He sighed. 'Here we go.' He held his breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He cursed under his breath.

"What the hell!" Ino and the other fan girls yelled while some of them fainted. Sakura smirked and turned to Ino who scowled at her. She giggled and gave her a peace sign as Iruka continued to read the paper.

"Okay! You're all going to meet your Sensei in an hour. While you're waiting, you can do anything. You can all go now" Iruka said before he got out from the class. Sakura and Naruto saw each other and nodded. Before Sasuke's fan girls could attack them Sakura stood up and took a deep breath.

"Now run away!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him with her along with Naruto. They arrived at the bridge where they usually waited for Kakashi. They panted but didn't say anything and avoided looking at each other, after a few minutes of silence Sakura began to talk.

"Uh... Are you guys... You know..." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded, showing her a silver engagement ring with a Kanji name of her then put it back into his shirt. Sakura smiled at him.

"What the hell Teme! You're engaged with Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Since when?!" He stared at him with disbelief as they began to argue

"So... " Sakura grabbed their attention as they looked at her.

"How the hell is this happening to us!" Sakura yelled and a dark aura surrounded her.

"S-Sakura-chan... Calm d-down." Naruto shivered as Sakura exhaled.

"So?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I don't know... One second we are in a war... And the next second we are stuck in here." Naruto muttered.

"Aa." Sasuke agreed and took Sakura's hand and pulled her to him so he was hugging her from behind and burying his face into her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"Could you stop saying that?" Naruto said, completely irritated

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"Damn it, teme!" Naruto growled

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto sighed and calmed down

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked, looking at the pinknette

"What do you mean?" Sakura stared at him.

"Are we going to change something or just repeat it again?" Naruto explained.

"Of course I want to change something, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gazed at her fiance.

"Hn." He nodded. "Okay but now..."

Naruto's stomach growled as Sakura laughed and Naruto puffed his cheeks. "Wow Naruto.." Sakura laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Can we eat something? I'm starving!" He yelled "Hai hai!" Sakura giggled at him. "Come on! Let's go to Ichiraku since I haven't eaten anything this morning because I was busy looking at my old self this morning." He whined as Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at his ramble.

"Okay!" She cheered as they followed Naruto to Ichiraku.

"So you changed your appearance huh?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Actually yeah... Do you like it?" She looked up at him as he chuckled. "Do I look bad?" Sakura pouted.

"No... You look more beautiful than ever." He grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Aw! Come on you guys I'm starving! Can you two walk faster?!" Naruto whined.

"Okay, Okay!" Sakura yelled as they ran to him and began to eat.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**And... it's DONE! Yay! So did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please say yes! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! and as you know this is my new Username... I just wanted to fix all of my story... it's all suck...Well... Once Again PLEASE REAVIEW!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya!**

** I have nothing to say! Anyway, Enjoy this okay?! I'll update as fast as I can! and I'll make the newest chapter really soon! Thanks for reading this! Really it's so sweet of you! heheh! :* I really love you all! So... Enjoy please! and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Warning: **Definitely have some OOC Character

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Nu-uh! But! I own the Plot!

* * *

_'...' Thought_

_**'...' Inner**  
_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet Kaka-sensei again!**

After Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto finished their food, they went back to the Academy and entered the classroom. Hours passed as the other teams have gone out with each of their sensei and the only team left was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's. Sakura was sitting on one of the seats while Sasuke sits beside her and Naruto was pacing back and forward. Naruto sighed for the tenth time as Sakura twitched in annoyance

"Mou! Naruto! Could you stop sighing?! It's so noisy" Sakura huffed as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and folded her hand

"But Sakura-chan! The stupid old man is super late!" Naruto whined

"Why would I care?" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes

"I'm just bored! I would never get used to his lateness!" He yelled

"Well, try to get used to it" Sakura said

"No! I won't!"

"Just shut the fuck up, dobe" Sasuke glared at him

"What was that, Teme?!" Naruto glared back at him

"Maa, maa! Let's try not to fight here" Sakura said

"He started it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke

"No, I didn't" Sasuke said

"Yes, you did, teme!"

"No, I didn't, dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sakura yelled "Sheesh... You two... Can't you just stop bickering for a good ten minute?"

"And don't start blaming each other again, Naruto" Sakura said when she sees Naruto opened his mouth

"Sorry, Sakura-chan" Naruto sighed as Sasuke shrugged

"You look so hot when you're mad" Sasuke whispered in her ear as she blushed

"Oh, s-shut up will you?" Sakura stuttered

"Sakura-chan? Why are you so red?" Naruto asks "Did teme say anything to you?"

"N-no!"

"Eh? Really?" Naruto stared at her face, "Wait... Are you blushing?" Naruto asked again

"I'm not blushing! I'm just... er... Just forget it!" Sakura said

"Come on! Tell me Sakura-chan!" Naruto insisted

"N-no!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Stop it, dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Why?! I'm curious!" Naruto said

"Tell me!"

"No" Sasuke stated

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Still no"

"Please, please, please-"

"Dobe, free ramen" Sasuke said as he pointed out

"Where!" Naruto yelled while turning his head as Sasuke smacked his head

"Stupid" Sasuke said

"O-ow! Ou-ouch!" Naruto clutched his head while rolling on the floor

"Damn it, teme!" Naruto cried out

"What was that for?!" Naruto cried out

"What?" Sasuke asks innocently as Sakura giggled

"Stop it, both of you" Sakura laughed as she watched them leaning into each other forehead and glared at each other

"We don't want the same thing happened twice" Sakura laughed as she remembers when Sasuke and Naruto accidentally kissed

"That was the worst thing that ever happened to me!" Naruto yelled

"Hn. As stupid as he can be, the dobe is right. His mouth tasted like rotten ramen" Sasuke said

"Ew! Don't mention it to me! It's disgusting!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly, the door slides open, revealing a silver haired man wearing a mask, staring at them as if he was waiting for them to say anything. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto raised their eyebrows at him

"What are you looking at, old man?" Naruto asked

_'Did he just call me old man?' _Kakashi thought

"Hm... Let me see... A loud, stupid, and goofy looking blonde haired boy,... Next we have... A girl with a large forehead, green eyes and pink hair... Is that even possible?... And the last is... An emo boy with a chicken butt hair... Are you a chicken or human?... Such a wonderful team we have here..." Kakashi said sarcastically

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Naruto defend himself

"Actually, yes you are" Kakashi said

"My hair is normal! It's not weird! It's natural!" Sakura pouted

"No it's not" Kakashi replied

"I'm not an emo! And my hair doesn't look like a chicken butt!" Sasuke glared

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun's hair is better than yours!" Sakura nodded

"I don't like you all" Kakashi stated

"So what? We don't like you either" Sasuke glared

"Yeah! You are rude!" Sakura added

"And mean!" Naruto said

"Whatever... Just meet me at the rooftop" He said before disappearing from their sight

"That stupid old man" Naruto glared

"Mou..." Sakura sighed

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Well, let's race to the rooftop! The last one is going to pay for dinner!" Sakura yelled as she disappeared and Sasuke followed her

"No fair! Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared with a puff of smoke. They appeared on the wall and focused their chakra to the wall to climb up. Sakura smirked and boosted her chakra. Sakura was the first to appeared in front of Kakashi who's shocked by her ability to control chakra. He was about to say something when Sasuke and Naruto landed two feet away from them.

"I win! And Naruto! You're the last one! Sasuke-kun arrives before you did!" Sakura cheered

"No he didn't" Naruto said

"Oh yes he did, Naruto" Sakura said as Sasuke smirked

"Yay! Free dinner!" Sakura yelled

"You cheated..." Naruto pouted

"I did not!" Sakura defend herself

"Yes you did!" Naruto yelled

"Nope!"

"Yes you did, Sakura-chan! Don't deny it!" Naruto replied

"I didn't cheated! I was just using my brain!" Sakura stuck out her tongue

"Yeah dobe, she just uses something that you didn't have" Sasuke smirked

"I do have brain, teme!" Naruto glared

"Really?" Sasuke raised his eye brow

"Hmph" Naruto pouted

"You're going to pay for it, Sak" Sasuke said as he passes her

Sakura turned around and frowned, "And how am I going to pay for it?" Sakura smirked

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know it, Haruno" Sasuke smirked back

"Mou! Tell me you chicken butt, ass haired Uchiha!" Sakura yelled

"For your information Sakura, butt and ass it's just the same..." Sasuke smirked "And I'm not going to tell you"

"Shut up" Sakura pouted as Sasuke chuckled and sat on one of the stairs. He smirked and patted the spot beside him. Sakura sighed and sat beside him while Naruto on his other side. Kakashi stared at them before smirking behind his mask

"Okay then, introuduce yourself to me" Kakashi ordered

"What should we say to you?" Naruto raised his eyebrow

"Let's see... how about, your likes, dislikes... hm... dreams for your future... hobbies and stuff like that" Kakashi shrugged

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Naruto said while grinning

"Yeah, Kaka-... I mean! Yeah sensei! You go first! You should introuduce yourself to us first! You look suspisious!" Sakura said while laughing nervously as Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen

_'Did she just say Kaka? How did she know my name? Did I just imagine thing?' _Kakashi eyed her

"Me first... oh well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desires to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dream for the future...? Well... I have lots of hobbies" He said lazily

"Hmph ... same old and stupid Kakashi-sensei... The only thing he told us is... his stupid name" Naruto whispered as Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked

"Now it's your turn... the one with a blonde hair" Kakashi pointed at Naruto

"Eh?... me?" Naruto asked

"Yes you. Does anyone in here has a blonde hair beside you?" Kakashi rolled his eyes

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"Idiot" Sakura sighed

"Stupid" Kakashi added

"Hey! Don't insults me!" Naruto pouted

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said innocently while Kakashi just shrugged

"Geez..." Naruto sighed before continues, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I really, really, really love a cup of ramen! And I also like to hang out with those two weirdos" Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke and Sakura. "I dislike... waiting three minutes for the cup of ramen to cook... a certain someone and some other stuff" Naruto said while glaring

_'Who is he talking about?' _Kakashi thought

"My dreams is to surpass the Hokage and then... have the whole village acknowledge my existence. Also I want to marry a certain woman..." Naruto said while thinking about Hinata as Sakura smiled and Sasuke just smirked

_'He's grown in an interesting way...' _Kakashi thought while rollign his eyes

"My hobbies... pranks, I guess?" Naruto said

_'As I thought' _Kakashi sweat dropped. "Next" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes... and I also love a certain pinknette" Sasuke smirked as Sakura blushed

_'Since when did Uchiha flirts?' _Kakashi thought

"I dislike boys who looked at my girlfriend in a dirty ways, even if it's the dobe, a.k.a Naruto and I dislike Naruto for being stupid" Sasuke smirked as Sakura laughed and Kakashi chuckled

"Well. Sorry for being stupid! Atleast I'm not a bastard!" Naruto glared

"Whatever, dobe" Sasuke said as he continue, "My hobbies are training and learning some new jutsu... my dreams is to kill some people and restores my clan" Sasuke said while pulling Sakura closer

"Well, let's move on to the one and only female on our team" Kakashi said as Sakura nodded

"My name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura said _'and soon to be Uchiha Sakura! Cha!' _Sakura smirked before continuing "I like flowers and hanging out with this two retards... I dislike... fangirls... and fanboys maybe?" Sakura shrugged

"My hobbies are learning some new jutsu and reading some medical books... My dreams is to marry this bastard beside me" She smirked and Sasuke frowned "Oh! And I want to surpass Tsunade-sama" She said easily as if it was an easy dream. But to her it's actually easy because she's already surpassed Tsunade.

_'W-what? Did she just say Tsunade-sama?That girl...well at least she is not like the other girls who focus on boys and looks. Instead she wants to become a strong kunoichi' _Kakashi thought

"Okay... We will start our first mission tomorrow where we are going to do something together." Kakashi stood up from the railing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"Survival training." Kakashi sighed.

"Eh? Survival training? That's so boring... we already did enough training in the ninja academy!" Naruto pretended to complain.

"Don't complain." Kakashi chuckled.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him.

"I will tell you something..." Kakashi muttered.

"Tell us what?" Naruto ask

"Just listen" Kakashi sighed

"Go on... we're listening" Sakura nodded

"From twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as genins and the rest who can't will be sent back to the academy. This training is preparing you for a difficult exam with a failure percentage of seventy percent." Kakashi stared at them seriously as they looked at him while yawning. Kakashi sweat dropped at his team.

"What? You are not scared?" Kakashi questioned.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure we will pass that stupid survival training, I mean, come on! We're an Anb-" Naruto said as Sakura smacked him.

"Ow ... What was that for?" Naruto whined

"Nothing... I just feel like doing it" Sakura said glaring at him

"Oh... OH!"

"Yes... oh" Sakura said

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I forgot about it!" Naruto grinned sheepishly

"Geez" Sakura sighed

"Stupid dobe"

"Shut it Teme"

"Hn"

_'What's up with this kids?' _Kakashi thought

"You call this survival stupid?" Kakashi asked

"Yep" Naruto nodded

"Said the stupid one" Sasuke smirked

"Hey! I'm not stupid, but the survival training is the stupid ones!" Naruto defend himself

"Hn, yeah right" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"We'll see about that later" Kakashi said

"Can't wait" Naruto said

"Are you really sure?" Kakashi asked one more time

"You bet we do!" Naruto nodded

"If you insist..." Kakashi sighed "I will meet you guys tomorrow at the training field, bring all of your shinobi tools and remember don't eat breakfast or you will throw up later on... bye." Kakashi said "Ja ne, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura said happily as she waved at him before he disappeared in a puff of smokes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And... it's DONE! Yay! So did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please say yes! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HAHAHHA that's all I can say to you all! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya!**

**I have nothing to say! Anyway, Enjoy this okay?! I'll update as fast as I can! and I'll make the newest chapter really soon! Thanks for reading this! Really it's so sweet of you! heheh! :* I really love you all! So... Enjoy please! and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Warning: **Definitely have some OOC Character

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Nu-uh! But! I own the Plot!

* * *

_'...' Thought_

_**'...' Inner**  
_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stares blankly at the sky after Kakashi disappeared. Sakura hugged her knee and sighed before putting her chin to her knee and stared at her boyfriend. Sasuke notice Sakura's stare and turned around to look at her

"What's with the staring?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing... I was just wondering" Sakura muttered

"About what?" Naruto butted in

"Can we actually go back to the future? I mean, I like it when we were genin... but I misses everyone in the future" Sakura sigh

"Of course we will go back! I don't want to start things over again with Hinata-chan!" Naruto pouted

"Hn, the dobe is right... Don't you worry" Sasuke said as he pulled her close

"He'll have to pay for what he did to us" Naruto glared

"Talking about paying..." Sakura wondered, "Ah yes!"

Sakura turns around to Naruto and grins at him

"You have to pay for dinner!" Sakura laughed

"Shit... you remember" Naruto mumbles

"Yay! Free dinner!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke smirks

"Wipe that stupid smirk of yours, teme" Naruto glared

"Make me" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Bastard" Naruto mumbles

"Could you two stop fighting so we can eat? I'm hungry!" Sakura whined

"But Sakura-chan! You know that I'm so poor!" Naruto said

"Oh yeah, right" Sakura sighed, "You're not the Hokage in here"

"Mm-hm" Naruto nodded

"So what should we eat?" Sakura sighed again

"Ramen?" Sasuke ask

"Eh?!" Naruto and Sakura turned to him with wide eyes

"What?" he ask

"Did you just say Ramen? As in Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto ask

"Hn. What else?"

"I think I should stop him from seeing you every Saturday night" Sakura grumbled, " You just affect him to your Ramen addiction"

"What's wrong with Ramen?" Sasuke ask

"Nothing is wrong teme!" Naruto grinned as Sakura sighed

"Well, let's go" Sakura sighed as they nodded before walking.

As they walk, Naruto was blabbering about his _Hinata-chan _and his future child, which making Sakura laugh and Sasuke smirked. When they almost reach their destination a blonde haired girl tackled Sasuke to the ground as Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again" Naruto sighed

"Sa-su-ke-kun!" Ino said while hugging the Uchiha

"Sheesh Ino, could you just stop tackling people? It's troublesome" Shikamaru said from behind them

"Shut up you lazy ass" Ino muttered before sticking her tongue out as Sakura giggled

"What are you laughing about, forehead?" Ino glared as she releases her grip on Sasuke but still clinging onto him

"Nothing much, Ino-pig..." Sakura laughed

"By the way! What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" Ino glared

"Your Sasuke-kun? for your information Ino-pig, he is mine. And the real question is, what are you and Shikamaru doing?" Sakura smirked, "Are you going on a date or something?"

"W-what?! Don't be ridicilous! I would never go on a date with this lazy ass!" Ino blushed

"Really? Cause i think you and Shikamaru will be an amazing couple" Sakura grinned

"S-shut up!" Ino glared

"I mean he is so quiet and you're so loud... and most of the people says that a boy and a girl with a different attitude will complete each other" Sakura said

"For example! Teme and Sakura is different. Teme is a jerk and an ass, but quiet as hell, and come on! There's only four words that written on his dictionary! As in Sakura-chan, she is... well, you can say that she always talks and talks about some things!" Naruto explains

"Shut the hell up will you!" Ino blushed again

"Then, stop clinging onto him" Sakura said

"Tch, fine!" Ino sighed

"Come on, Ino. We'll be late" Shikamaru said as he turned around as if nothing has happen. But, if you look closely you can see a tint of pink on his cheek

"Hey wait for me you lazy ass!" Ino said as she turned around

"Ja ne, Ino-pig! We'll be seeing you later!" Sakura called out as she waved at the running blonde

" As if!" Ino stick her tongue out from the distance. When she turn around she smiles slightly

"Ahh... I miss Ino-pig from the future" Sakura sighed

"Hn"

"Hm... Is that Hinata-chan?" Sakura squinted her eyes at the sight of the purple haired girl with her two teammates

"It is Hinata-chan!" Sakura grinned at Naruto before run towards Hinata

"Hina-chan!" Sakura tackled Hinata to the ground

"Eh? Eh? S-Sakura-s-san?" Hinata blushed as they sat down at the ground

"No need for formalities! Just call me Sakura" Sakura smiled

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out as Hinata blushed ten shades

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata stutters

"Hn, sakura" Sasuke said as he help Sakura to stand up

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! How are you?" Naruto ask eagerly as he bent down to her eye level

"I-i'm-" Hinata said as Naruto's face going closer to her _'N-Naruto-kun is in front of me... what should I do? Oh no... i think I'm-' _Hinata passed out

"EH?! Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled "What's wrong?!"

"Nice to see you again, Sakura, Sasuke" Shino said

"Hn" Sasuke said as Sakura stomp his feet and he winced

"Nice to see you too, Shino, Kiba" Sakura smile while giving Sasuke a glare that said 'Say something or I will kill you'

"Hn"

"Tch" Sakura sighed

"So, what are you doing in here?" Sakura ask while looking at the panicking Naruto and an unconciouness Hinata

"Kurenai-sensei told us to meet her" Kiba said

"Kurenai-sensei? Did you have a mission or something?" Sakura ask

"Don't be silly Sakura, we just graduated! There's no way the Hokage will let us to take a mission" Kiba said

"Oh right" Sakura mumbles

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out

"Oh will you just shut up Naruto!" Sakura sighed

"But Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan passed out without any reason!" Naruto said

"Without any reason?" Sakura raised her eyebrow

"Are you stupid, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, "Oh right, you are stupid"

"Oh yeah! Hey! I'm not stupid you jerk!" Naruto glared

"Actually you are" Kiba said

"See?" Sasuke smirked

"Shut up" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Idiot" Kiba grinned

"Shut up will ya! Hinata-chan passed out! How could you be so calm?!" Naruto yelled

"She does that everyday, duh" Kiba rolled his eyes

"Everyday?" Naruto ask

"Yea... every time she sees you" Kiba smirked

"EH?! Really? I didn't notice it!" Naruto yelled

"Again, stupid" Kiba smirked

"True" Sasuke nodded

"Hey! I'm not stupid! You asshole!" Naruto glared

"Hey, hey... what's with the ruckus?" someone interupted them

"It's just Naruto being stupid as always, sensei" Sakura stated

"Hey!" Naruto pouted

Kurenai smiled at them _'Kids' _She thought as her eyes averted to the unconcious purple haired girl in Naruto's arm

"What happen to her?" Kurenai bent down, worried about her student

"The same thing she did when she sees this idiot" Kiba said while pointing at the blonde

"Kiba, stop saying that Naruto is stupid" Kurenai said before she reach out for Hinata

"Let me take care of her" Kurenai picks her up from Naruto's arm "I think she'll regain her consciousness in a few minute"

"Thanks you, Kurenai-sensei... and sorry for the trouble" Sakura smiled before elbowing Naruto

"Ow... oaky, okay!" Naruto grumbled "Sorry Kurenai-sensei"

"It's okay... I guess I should go... come on Kiba, Shino" Kurenai said "See you later kids" She waved her hand at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

"Bye Kurenai-sensei! Please tell Hinata-chan that we're really sorry" Sakura said

"Will do" Kurenai said before walks off with Kiba and Shino

"Idiot! You stupid idiot" Sakura glared at Naruto

"Gomen!" Naruto said

"Ah.. now I don't have the appetite to eat" Sakura sighed "I'm tired... let's just go home" Sakura said

"Wait! Shouldn't we live together? Just in case he comes back?" Naruto said

"Oh yeah, right" Sakura nodded

"So... we'll stay at Teme's house!" Naruto declared

"Why?" Sasuke sighed

"Because it's big... nice... and I don't know..." Naruto shrugged

"Fine" Sasuke sighed i defeat

"Well, I'm off to take my things!" Naruto turned around

"Wait!" Sakura yelled

"What?" Naruto asks

"Can you pack my things and bring it to Sasuke-kun's?" Sakura said

"What?! No way, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said

"Please!" Sakura said "I'm tired" Sakura said

"Same goes to me!" Naruto said

"But, if I go to my house and bring my things to Sasuke-kun's house, I won't be able to make dinner and we won't be able to eat and then we'll die and-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll bring your things! Geez! You're such a drama queen, Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"Thanks, Naruto! I'll make sure to make Ramen for you" Sakura smiled

"You bet!" Naruto said before disappearing.

"Come on" Sasuke said

"Eh? Wait for me you stupid jerk!" Sakura yelled as she tried keep up with Sasuke

* * *

Sakura sighed as they reached Sasuke's house. They walks up to his room as Sakura plopped down to his bed and sighed in pleasure as Sasuke smirked and towered her form before capturing her lips with a deep kiss. She moaned and sighed while trying to push him off. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and stared at her

"I'm tired, Sasuke-kun" Sakura sighed

"Well, I can't ignore my sexy fiancé laying in my bed with that look" Sasuke smirked as he kissed her jaw line

"I have to make dinner Sasuke-kun" Sakura wiggled when he kisses her neck

"You can make it later Sakura" Sasuke said

"Mou..." Sakura sighed

The front door suddenly knocked loudly as Sasuke sighed and get up. "Who is that?" Sasuke sighed

"Probably Naruto" Sakura said as they heard 'TEME! TEME! OPEN THIS DAMMED DOOR YOU BASTARD!', Sakura giggled as she and Sasuke walks to the front door. Sakura stopped before eyeing the kitchen and turned to Sasuke.

"I guess I'll make dinner" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he walks towards the front door and opens it only to see a sweating Naruto with four big bags around his body

"Geez! What took you so long, Teme?!" Naruto glared

"I was having sex, do you have a problem?" Sasuke rolled his eye

"What the fuck?!" Naruto make a face

"Don't you dare to stain my Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Your Sakura-chan?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"I mean your Sakura-chan" Naruto corrected

"I was lying you stupid" Sasuke sighed

"Oh..." Naruto sighed in relieve

"What's with the big bags you idiot? And why are you sweating?" Sasuke folded his arm while leaing to the door frame

"It's all because of you! Look at this three stupid bags! It's filled with Sakura-chan's stuff! Can you believe it?! Three big bags! And come on! I just need one bag to carry all of my things! And the reason whay am I sweating is because some dogs are chasing me! No one helped me! Can you believe it 'ttebayo?!" Naruto yelled

"I believe it" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Teme!" Naruto yelled

"Just get in you idiot" Sasuke said as Naruto walks in and closes the door.

"Just go straight and you'll find a door, it'll be your room" Sasuke said

"Okay!" Naruto nodded

"Remember dobe! Don't break anything or I'll definitely kill you" Sasuke said

"Aye, aye, Teme!" Naruto said

"And put Sakura's stuff at my room" Sasuke said

"Okay!"

"Don't break anything!"

"I get it, geez!" Naruto said before fell silent

"Teme!" Naruto called out from the corridor

"I'm lost" Naruto said "On second thought! I found my room! This is not my room! It's a bathroom!"

"It's on the left you stupid" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah! Right!" Naruto yelled

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbles

"I heard that!" Naruto yelled

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed before he hears the door closed. Sasuke walks towards the kitchen and spotted his pink haired girlfriend standing in front of the stove. He smirked and sneaks his hand around her hip and burying his face into her hair inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hey Sasu-kun..." Sakura smiled, "As much as I love this, you've to stop hugging me... I have to make dinner" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke grips tighten

"Sasuke-kun... here have some tomatoes and sit down" She reach out for a plate of sliced tomatoes and Sasuke quickly grabs it. Sakura giggled as she watched her boyfriend munching his tomatoes eagerly. Sakura turned back at her cooking before turning her head over to her shoulder and shouted

"Naruto! Dinner will be ready soon! Come here! I have ramen for you!"

As she finished her sentence, she heard a loud footstep from the corridor coming closer

"Where? Where's the ramen?!" Naruto ask

"It'll done in a few sec, Naruto. Behave nicely and sit down by the table with Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"Kay' 'ttebayo!" Naruto nodded before sitting across Sasuke

"Why must you be so loud, dobe?" Sasuke sighed as he bit his tomato

"Is there a problem?" Naruto glared

"Hn. This is my house. So, don't be too loud" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted "I'm letting you go this time"

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura put two bowls of miso soup and one large bowl of steaming ramen for Naruto, she also put three glass of tea for each of them. She take a seat beside Sasuke as they mumbles 'Itadakimasu' and starts to eat.

"I'm full!" Naruto said as lean back to his seat

"I wonder how?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she pick up their bowls and put it in the sink

"You just ate 3 large bowl of beef ramen, baka" Sasuke said as he sipped his tea

"I just can't help it! Sakura-chan's cooking is the best! Well, Hinata-chan's cooking is nice too, but Sakura-chan's the best! You such a lucky bastard!" Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrow at Sasuke who's curently drinking.

"Hn" Sasuke said not even bothered to denying it

"Well, I'm off to my room! Oh! And your stuff is in Teme's room! Ja ne! Oyasumi!" Naruto said before getting up from his seat and runs towards his room. Sasuke smirked and scooped Sakura to his arm as she blushes

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she clings onto him while watching him walking her to the room

"Hn, you're tired" Sasuke said while closing the door behind him

"True... But at least let me change my clothes!" Sakura struggled

"Hn" Sasuke put her down as she walks towards her bags and pull out a short shorts and a tank top.

"Need any help?" Sasuke smirked

"In your dream, Uchiha" Sakura said before walking towards the bathroom and change her clothes. She get out from the bathroom only to see a smirking Uchiha on his bed only with a boxer. Sakura blushed and quickly put her clothes to he bag.

"No need to be shy, Sak" Sasuke smirked as she watched her walking slowly to the bed

"We've seen each other naked, so don't worry about it"

"But still!" Sakura lie next to him as he pulled her closer to him

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun, I love you" Sakura mumbles against his chest "Night Sak, have a nice dream. Love you too" Sasuke said as he kiss her head before closing his eyes and fall asleep

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And... it's DONE! Yay! So did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please say yes! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HAHAHHA that's all I can say to you all! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Let's just get into it okay? ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely have some OOC Character

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Nu-uh! But! I own my the Plot!

* * *

_'...' Thought_

_**'...' Inner**  
_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Kaka-sensei's Survival Test**

_**RING! RING!- CRASH! **_

The pinknette sleepily slammed the clock to the wall before snuggling to the raven haired boy beside her who's already waked up and smirking at her antic. He slipped her bangs off of her face and caress her cheek softly as the girl snuggle closer to him and sighed in content as she rested her head on his chest. Sasuke kisses her head, forehead, nose, cheek and her lips before moving his lips to her ear "Sakura, wake up" He whispered as the pinknette sighed and rubbed her eyes

"What?" She yawned

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Sasuke said as he kiss her lip

"Morning, Sasuke-kun" She sighed before glancing at the broken clock

"Did I do that?" She ask

"Hn"

"Sorry... should've put it on your bedside" She replied

"Hn, don't worry about it" He smirk, he likes the morning Sakura, she is tender and soft spoken

"Anyway, what time is it?" She ask

"Hm.. 4.15?" Sasuke said "Let's get out of the bed and take a bath"

"I don't wanna" She said "I'm still sleepy"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked again before tickling her stomach

"Ahahaha! S-stop it, S-Sasuke-kun!" She laughed

"Hn"

"S-stop it!" She yelled while laughing before grabbing his arm

"I mean it, Sasuke-kun" She said breathlessly

"Hn" He sat up as she sat up and walks towards the bathroom

"Go take a proper bath, okay? I don't want my future wife smells" Sasuke smirked

"SHUT UP" Sakura glared at him before closing the door with a blush on her face

"You don't need any help there?" He joked

"Nope! Not from a prevent like you!" She yelled from inside of the bathroom

"Suit yourself, Sak" He chuckled before he walks out from their room and walks towards Naruto's room. He knocked once, twice, and got no reply. He sighed and knock louder

"Oi! Dobe! Time to wake up!" he yelled

"The hell, teme? Do you even know what time is it?!" Came Naruto's reply

"Just get your lazy ass up! Stupid!" He yelled again

"NO! Just let me sleep some more you bastard!" Naruto yelled again. "We have training to do, dobe" Sasuke said as he heard a loud thud and assumes that Naruto has fallen down from his bed "Shit! I forgot!" Sasuke heard him says before hearing a door slammed from inside. He smirked before turning around and sees Sakura already dressed in her uniform while smiling at him

"Damn, you already dressed? I thought I can help you" He sighed

"Prevent stupid bastard" Sakura rolled her eyes before walking up to him and tip toes to peck him on the lips

"Prevent stupid bastard that you seems to love so much, Tenshi" he smirked

"Baka" She mumbles "I've warmed up the bath, so take you stupid bath, okay? I'll be in the kitchen" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke kissed her cheek before walking towards his room. Sakura giggled before making her way to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. She slowly put the last plate on the table and sighs when she heard a loud footsteps coming from the hallway.

'CRACK!' ... 'CRASH!'

"OOPS! Didn't see that coming!" She heard Naruto yelled

"Oh! Um... Hey Teme! What's up, man?!" Naruto ask nervously

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled

"What?! I didn't do it!"

"How dare you?! You broke my fucking vase you dumbass!" Sasuke yelled

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not! Eh? EEH!?"

'CRASH!'

"See?! You did it again, blockhead!"

"Sorry teme! I didn't see it!"

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully!"

"I said I'm sorry you asshole!"

"You're the asshole, dobe!"

Sakura twitched in annoyance and yelled loudly "Oi! Dumbass! Stop yelling in the hallway! And stop cursing! Come here this instant or I'll burn your stupid ass into crisp!" After she finish her sentence, Sasuke and Naruto quickly stands in front of her, looking breathless

"Sakura-chan! I beg you to hell! Don't burn my smokin' hot ass into crisp!" Naruto wailed

"Che, your ass isn't smokin' hot at all, dobe. Not even close" Sasuke snorted before walking towards Sakura and pecked her lips

"Shut it, teme" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Naruto... just sit down and eat your food, okay?" Sakura sighed

"Okay Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed before all of them sat on their seat and eat

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Sakura called out as they get out of Sasuke's house

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"How about a race to the training ground? Sounds good, right?" Sakura said

"You're so on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto nodded eagerly

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"Now, no cheating okay? Just an average run, no chakra or anything funny. Agree?" Sakura ask

"Agreed!" Naruto nodded as they prepared to run

"Okay then! Ready, set and... go!" Naruto yelled as the three of them races towards the training field. Sasuke was the one who arrive first, then Sakura, followed by Naruto. Naruto collapse to the ground and panted as Sakura did the same and close her eyes while lying down to the grass

"D-Damn... I lose to Sakura-chan" Naruto grumbled between his gasping

"Tch dobe, you've always lose against anyone, loser" Sasuke said before he sat beside his breathless fiancee

"Is he here yet?" She squinted her eyes

"Nope, he's late" Naruto sighed

"Stupid Kaka-sensei" Sakura grumbled as Sasuke smirked

"We're so gonna beat his stupid, sorry ass" Naruto growled

"Hell yeah we must!" Sakura encourage him

"Anyway guys! I have plans to beat that stupid sensei of us!" Sakura smirked as her teammates leaned to her to hear what's her plan. Sakura explained her plans as Naruto cheered and Sasuke just smirked like always. As soon as they finished their plans, a smokes appears as all of them rolled his eyes

"Hi fellows. Good morning" Kakashi said as he lift his hand to greet them

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled while pointing their finger to him "A black cat crossed my path, so-"Kakashi stops talking when he heard his students growls before he cleared his throat "Ah.. let's move on" he said while walking into a log before placing a clock on top of it "Alarm set at 12 PM" Kakashi said as he press the button on the clock

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me" Kakashi said as he held out two bells in his hand "Whoever can't, will have no lunch and I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of your face" he explained before pointing out to the log. Sakura raised her hand as Kakashi raised his eyebrow, silently asking what's wrong

"Why did you only have two bells with you?" Sakura tilts her head

"Since there's only two, at least one of you will have to be tied to the log" Kakashi grinned behind his mask "That person s-"Naruto interupted him with his yelling "God! Can you just get this test starts already?!" he whined

'_Didn't he worried?' _Kakashi thought

"Okay then, you can use anything against me, you can even tries to kill me" Kakashi said

"Got it!" Naruto yelled as Sakura and Sasuke smirked

"Alright, we're going to start... ready... go!" Kakashi yelled as the three of them disappeared to hide from him. Kakashi closes his eyes and tries to senses their chakra

"Yosh, everyone is hidden nicely... except..." He muttered before turning around to find Naruto standing a few feet away from him while grinning widely

"Oi! Stupid old man! Let's fight!" Naruto yelled

'_Here we go again... Naruto no-baka, hope you stick to our plans' _Sakura thought

'_Stupid dobe' _Sasuke thought while rolling his eyes

"Ninja fighting lesson #1... Taijutsu" Kakashi muttered before pulling out his book

"Ne, ne! Why did you took out your stupid book?" Naruto ask, pretends to look confused

"Why, you ask? I got curious about how the story is going to develop" Kakashi muttered as he continues to look at his book

"You make a bad mistake, stupid old man" Naruto smirked

"Stupid old man?- What the hell?" Kakashi said when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him with a grin plastered on his face. Kakashi turned around and hit him as Naruto disappeared into smokes _'Shit! A shadow clone?' _Kakashi thought _'How did he? When did he even make it?! Holy shit! This kid isn't normal at all' _

"Hehehe... surprised aren't you old man?" Naruto snickered before starts to attack him

"Nice work Naruto. But not nice enough to defeat me" Kakashi said from behind him

"The hell?!" Naruto yelled as he looks over to his shoulder

'_Tch. Stupid dobe... why is he falling for that stupid tricks again?' _Sasuke shook his head

'_I fell for it again!' _Naruto thought

Naruto snapped out from his thought and looked behind him. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and with a rope, he tied Naruto's leg to the tree branch. "What the heck? What are you doing? HEY LET ME GO! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU MEANIE!" Naruto whined

"Ja ne, I want to catch up with your teammates" Kakashi said waving at him and disappear from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sight. Sasuke smirked and disappear to his spot. Sakura closed her eyes and sense Kakashi's chakra not so far from her. She inhales and exhale her breath _'And he appears in_

_3 ..._

_2 ..._

_1 ...'_

"Sakura, Behind you" Kakashi said

'_Ha! He fell for it! Eat that old man!' _Sakura thought

Sakura hides her smirk and look behind her frantically "AHHH!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi smirked and disappears into a tree branch and quickly do a hand sign as some leave flew around Sakura. "What was that? Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei? What's going on? Eh? Eh?" Sakura said looking around.

"Ninja fighting lesson #2... Genjutsu!" Kakashi muttered while bent down to the branch.

'_Bring it on old man! SHANNARO!' _Sakura's Inner yelled

"Sa-Sakura, he-help me..." 'Sasuke' Said. Sakura looked back and screamed out loud, enough for Sasuke to hear._'Gee... her voice is so loud' _Naruto thought

'_Okay! That's the signal' _Sasuke nodded in his place

'_Hope that's enough for Sasuke-kun' _Sakura thought as she collapse to the ground, pretending to faint

"Woah... Maybe I overdid it, but come on... at least she had to notice if it's real or not" Kakashi sighed and walk to Sakura's body. Kakashi poke her body and it turned into a lodge "Fuck, she used Kawarimi Jutsu." Kakashi said as he stand up.

"Missed me, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura said, appearing above him; upside down. Kakashi stumbled back and looked up to Sakura. _'When did she learn to climb a tree without her hand?' _Kakashi thought. Sakura smirked and get down on her feet.

"Let's fight Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Sounds fun" Kakashi said putting away his book _'I underestimate her' _Kakashi thought

"What? You're not going to read your book again?" Sakura said

"Nah, let's get serious"

"You're on" Sakura said as she appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes went wide _'She's fast' _

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled while punching the ground. Kakashi taken back by this and jumped into a branch.

'_The hell? How did she? When did she? Where did she learn that?' _Kakashi thought. "Really ... this kids needs a serious rehabilitation" Kakashi sighed

Kakashi smirked and throw some kunai at her. When The Kunai reach Sakura, it flew right through her;'Sakura' turned into a water. Kakashi cursed and about to run but stopped by Sakura "HA! Going somewhere, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura said while infusing some chakra to her fist

"Er... ahaha... Sakura... you see" Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly as Sakura punch him to the spot where Sasuke's already waiting for them.

"Yo, Kakashi... having fun? How was your trip?" Sasuke smirked

"Well... I'll give him to you Sasuke-kun. Have fun!" Sakura grinned as she sat down on one of the branch. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi who's glaring at Sakura. Kakashi threw her some kunai but she easily avoids them without even trying.

"Lame" Sakura said

"Agreed" Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and prepared to fight. Sasuke smirked and disappear, Kakashi's eyes went wide again and looked around.

"Where's he?" Kakashi said

"Behind you" Sasuke said as Kakashi turned around and see ...nothing

"My bad, above" Sasuke said as Kakashi look up to Sasuke who's forming a hand sign. Kakashi squinted his eyes and tried to look at the hand sign. _'Shit, I better-' _"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" Sasuke said as he breath out some fire. _'What the? He's a genin and heck, a genin aren't suppose to perform that Jutsu' _Kakashi thought as he covered his face from the fire. Sasuke and Sakura sneaking behind Kakashi and grab the bells.

"What?" Kakashi looked back and greeted by Sakura's grinning face

"I got one" Sakura said grinning

"Hn" Sasuke said while showing him the bell.

"Yosh! You two're amazing. Let's go to Naruto." Kakashi starts to walk followed by Sakura and Sasuke behind him.

Naruto's stomach began to growl and Sakura threw him a glare "You've eaten this morning you idiot" Sakura whispered "But I'm still hungry" Naruto said as Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi looked at his blonde student "You're hungry eh?" Kakashi said "Mm-hmm" Naruto nodded as Sakura smacked him "Ittai" Naruto whispered.

"Anyway, the result of this training is ... Well, Sakura and Sasuke had passed... And Naruto didn't but don't worry you don't have to return to the Academy" Kakashi paused waiting for Naruto to cheers but instead he receive a raise an eyebrow from all of them, motioning him to continue. "Instead you should quit from being a Ninja" Kakashi added.

"Mm-hm? Well, I guess we're going" Sakura said

"Where to?" Kakashi said

"Home" Sasuke stated

"Isn't it oblivious?" Sakura shrugged

"Why?"

"Naruto isn't going to be a Ninja anymore so we have no intention to continue being a ninja" Sakura explain

"You're going with him?" Kakashi asked

"Hn, we're teammates and teammates stay together" Sasuke said

"Whenever is bad or good" Sakura added "We'll always stay together" She smiled

Kakashi's eyes went wide but he smiles at them. He bowed and grinned "You all passed" Kakashi said "Really?" Naruto said "Yes" Kakashi nodded "HA! We passed dattebayo!" Naruto cheered "Thanks Kaka-sensei, we love you!" Sakura said while hugging Kakashi without noticing a certain Uchiha death glare. Kakashi sweat dropped and pulled back from Sakura

"T-that's enough Sakura, why don't you untie Naruto?" Kakashi said nervously as Sakura nodded

Sakura release Naruto and they hugged each other and laughed

"You guys are the first..." Kakashi stated.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him confuse along with her two teammates. "People I had earlier were morons...who just listened to what I said. Ninja need to think beyond the normal... in the other world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't take care or abandon their friends are even worse scum." Kakashi said "He's... he's kind of cool" Naruto said with some tear in his eyes

"The training ends here... everyone passes!" Kakashi yelled "Team 7 will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled again "Hai!" Sakura grinned "I did it dattebayo! I'm ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto yelled "Let's go home" Kakahsi said "Hey wait!" Sakura said as he turns around "Hm?" he looks at her "We will treat you some ramen!" Naruto yelled

"It's a thank you gift, for passing all of us" Sakura grinned as Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes "Okay.." Kakashi nodded as Naruto grabs his hand before pulling him away, Sakura entangle her hand with Sasuke and leaned into his shoulder.

"Like the old times" Sakura giggled

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he leaned down and pecked her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay... you know... my final exam :) Well, review please :) and look forwards for the next Chaps okay? Thank you for reading this! Love ya all! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
